In the Big House
In the Big House is the tenth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot In the attic, Jason and Michelle are playing with their Granddad's old remote control airplanes. Since Michelle isn't good at flying her plane, she accidentally causes Jason to fall down and lose control of his plane. Michelle expresses concern for her doll instead of her brother. Jason responds by pointing out that she doesn't know how to fly those kinds of planes. Michelle asks how she is supposed to know since he wouldn't help her. Jason says that he was busy. When Michelle asks him to show her how, Jason replies with "God helps those who help themselves." Michelle points out that is a Benjamin Franklin quote, not a Bible verse. After Michelle begs Jason for help, she says that she never asked him for help before. Grandmum reminds Jason that the Good Book reminds him to help everyone. Jason quotes "Do not withhold good from those who deserve it, when it is in your power to act." After Jason grabs one of her cookies, Grandmum encourages Jason to give a helping hand to someone who needs it, Michelle, for example. Jason sees Michelle struggling to carry her stuff, but thinks the best way to help her is to offer her a cookie. When Michelle doesn't take the cookie, Jason prepares to dig in. Grandmum tells him to think about how he can offer help and not make excuses not to before he eats the cookie. Jason decides he isn't that hungry, and Grandmum lets him and Michelle know that the cookies are in the kitchen in case they want a snack. Jason climbs up the the attic and greets the Rockhopper crew. Michelle once again asks Jason for help with the plane, but Jason declines. Zidgel lets them know about the distress call they received. Fidgel tries to bring both of them onto the Rockhopper at once, but something happens once he finishes. Zidgel starts his captain's blog by revealing that something that happened was that the galeezel broke because it was not built for two. Fidgel, Jason, Michelle, and Midgel see that the metric magnetic matter disperser has broken down. When Jason expresses frustration that something like this has happened again, Fidgel reassures him that another one may turn up, eventually. A cowbell starts to ring, with Jason asking what it is, and Fidgel answering that that cowbell's the distress signal. The call is put onscreen, and Zidgel greets the cow captain. The cow captain says that she and her crew were all jumping over a moon when a sinister ship appeared out of nowhere, causing her and her crew to stampede. Once they calmed down, they wound up crash landing on an asteroid. They then found out that the villain had stolen their fuel source. Zidgel asks how they can help since they don't have what she's looking for. Fidgel suggests that they inspect the damage. The Rockhopper brings the cow captain aboard. She describes the fuel module as round. Jason thinks it's a battery, while Fidgel thinks it's a photoplasma cell. Their guess turn out to be incorrect, and the cow captain continues with her description of the module, which is lumpy. Michelle thinks it's firewood, and Fidgel thinks it's an atomic fusion reactor. Those guess end up incorrect, and the cow captain says that the module is somewhat chewy. Zidgel jokes that the module is a cookie, and ends up being correct, a persimmon nut crunch dandy, to be precise. Midgel flies the Rockhopper to find out who stole the cookies. The cookie thief turns out to be Baron von Cavitus. Both Jason and Zidgel hold the opinion that they shouldn't get involved, since Cavitus didn't steal anything from them. Zidgel eventually relents, but asks where they're going to find a persimmon nut crunch dandy. Michelle suggests getting them from Grandmum's cottage to Jason, but he objects because then it'll take longer for them to get home. He also brings up the fact that without the galeezel working, they'll be small back at the cottage. Fidgel agrees with Jason, and when he brings up the metric magnetic matter disperser, the cow captain lends a replacement to Fidgel. To Michelle's excitement, the Rockhopper makes its way to the cottage. Fidgel presents his plan to retrieve the cookie to the Rockhopper crew. The Rockhopper flies home. The kids get big. The Rockhopper crew stays small. The kids get the cookie. The cookie gets small. The kids get small again. The Rockhopper flies to the cows. The cookie gets big. The Rockhopper crew gives the small cows the big cookie. The Rockhopper flies home small. The kids get home big, and the Rockhopper leaves small. After Zidgel greatly approves of Fidgel's presentation, the Rockhopper heads off to the cottage. At the cottage, it turns out that the metric magnetic matter disperser that the cow captain gave Fidgel isn't metric. However, it is compatible with the galeezel, but it's going to take a lot more power to charge it up. Midgel decides that they should split up, he and Fidgel are going to work on powering up the galeezel, while Michelle, Jason, and Kevin get the cookie. However, the ladder door to the rest of the cottage is shut. The Rockhopper crew piles everything they can find in the attic onto the ladder door. The weight of all the stuff, as well as the Rockhopper crew, pushes the ladder door open to the rest of the cottage. Grandmum hears the racket, and assumes that Jason and Michelle are trying to rearrange the furniture. Jason, Michelle, and Kevin use hats to paracute downstairs. Meanwhile, Zidgel and Fidgel use a mousetrap to fling their way back up to the attic. Downstairs, Jason, Michelle, and Kevin make their way to the kitchen and spot Grandmum's cookies. Back in the attic, Zidgel aligns the telescope so that it reflects the sun to charge the galeezel. However, the reflected sunlight ends up burning Fidgel. After Fidgel moves out of the way, the sun begins to charge up the galeezel. But before it's fully charged, Cavitus' ship blocks the light. Cavitus has come for the galeezel, and another cookie. Cavitus' ship flies into the attic and bumps into a model of the Solar System, sending the models of the planets bouncing about and the galeezel into Cavitus' hands. Back in the bedroom, Midgel succeeds in getting the Rockhopper out of the diving helmet, but one of the model planets from the attic knocks the Rockhopper back into the diving helmet. Back up in the attic, Cavitus gloats about his victory and takes off with the galeezel. Zidgel throws a model of Saturn at Cavitus' ship, knocking it down. In the kitchen, Jason uses a remote control airplane to knock the tray of cookies onto the floor, but fails. Michelle uses another remote control airplane to finish what Jason started, and success in knocking one cookie to the floor. Kevin catches it, but Michelle accidentally flies the airplane in a manner that knocks the tray of cookies onto the floor. Grandmum walks into the kitchen and assumes that raccoons were responsible for the mess. After all this, Jason decides to abandon the mission, but Michelle tries to convince him otherwise. To make matter worse, Grandmum accidentally steps on their only way out of the kitchen, the airplane. Michelle points out that there's still her airplane, but she needs Jason's help. Jason laughs, but then realizes that Michelle is serious. Back in the attic, Cavitus and his minions fall onto the piano keys due to them still affected by their ship crashing. Zidgel is on the piano keys ready for him. Cavitus gains the upper hand by distracting Zidgel. He starts up the piano's autoplay. Despite this, Zidgel manages to take the galeezel back. However, Cavitus steals back the galeezel. Back in the kitchen, Michelle and Kevin hop onto the plane with their cookie. Jason refuse to hop on because Michelle's the one who's piloting. Kevin warns Jason and Michelle of the broom that Grandmum's using. This convinces Jason to hop on the plane. Michelle flies the plane out of the kitchen. In the attic, Zidgel is held down by Cavitus with the piano keys hit him. Fidgel saves Zidgel by aiming the telescope to reflect the sunlight onto Cavitus to burn him. Zidgel stops the piano's autoplay, knocking Cavitus onto the ground. Downstairs, Michelle accidentally throws Jason and Kevin onto a table. Jason takes this as a sign to give up, but reads a verse from the Bible convinces him otherwise. Michelle flies back to Jason and Kevin. Upstairs, Michelle flies the plane to where Midgel is stuck. Midgel tells them that he needs help to get out of the diving helmet and that Cavitus is in the attic. Jason comes up with a plan. In the attic, Zidgel, Fidgel, and Cavitus fight over the possession of the galeezel. Cavitus emerges victorious, but the glowing diving helmet scares him. Zidgel throws a model of Pluto at Cavitus' hand, knocking the galeezel out of it and into Jason's hands. Michelle flies the airplane back over to Cavitus and drives his minions to run over him. Jason drops the cookie onto Cavitus' suit, knocking Bert out of it. Jason fires the galeezel at the suit, shrinking it along with the cookie. The penguins laugh at Bert's defeat and he and his minions fly off. The Rockhopper returns to the asteroid. Jason gives the cookie to the cow captain, but she needs a very large cookie. It turns out that Fidgel was only able to charge the galeezel for two uses, and since the first shrunk Cavitus' suit and the cookie, there's only one shot left. Jason says that they need to use the shot to get him and Michelle home. Michelle, on the other hand, wants to use it to help the cows. Jason ultimately uses the galeezel to make the cookie large enough to be used as fuel. Michelle, the cow captain, and the Rockhopper crew cheer for him for this decision. It turns out that thanks to their fuel supply being full, the cow captain can use that to fully recharge the galeezel. Zidgel thanks Jason and Michelle for helping them rid the galaxy of Cavitus, almost. Back at the cottage, Jason and Michelle say their prayers. Grandmum walks up and gives the broken airplane to Jason. Jason offers Michelle a chance to help him fix the airplane. Michelle accepts his offer. Grandmum expresses how glad she is to see that Jason and Michelle are having a good time at the cottage. When they first arrived, she was worried that they would get bored. She's grateful that they're getting along well. Michelle says that maybe this is a special place with lots of surprises. This reminds Grandmum of what Granddad always said. Quotes Fun Facts Explanations *The episode's title "In the Big House" is referring to being in jail. Trivia *This marks the last episode of 3-2-1 Penguins to date. *Michelle says that "God helps those who help themselves" is a Ben Franklin quote, but it was actually an English political theorist named Algernon Sidney who coined the phrase in that wording. Goofs *The audio from Hulu is in a weird quality. Real World References *Zidgel stating the cows jumping over the moon is reference to the nursery rhyme, "Hey Diddle Diddle". * When Zidgel greets the cow captain, he does the Vulcan salute. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes